For the Greater Good
by Proudtobeapotterhead
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James Potter. How she hated him and he loved her and how she grew to love him back. It is the story of Lily's broken friendship with Severus Snape. It is the story of how when rejected so much it hurt, James went out with a girl named Enya and how Lily realised she cared. Please R&R :-)
1. Chapter 1- Diagon Alley

**A.N**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be kind! please R&R. I'd really love to hear what you think of the characters so please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter for anything related to it as I am not J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Lily Evans didn't just hate James potter, she despised him. He had spent their whole fourth year mysteriously meeting her everywhere she went and this fact irritated her so much that she had to clench her fists to refrain from grabbing her wand and buying herself a weeks detention.

James Potter didn't just like Lily Evans, he loved every single thing about her. Why did she hate him so much? He was one of the marauders for crying out loud!

He was just thinking this as he packed his trunk for the journey to Hogwarts the following week. He threw in the Marauders map with an evil grin as he thought of the fun he would have with his friends during O.W.L year. With students stress levels peaking it was the Marauders view that it was their duty to their year to distract students to prevent them from pre-exam break- downs which were scarily common. Speaking of James's best friends, James heard frantic knocking on the door.

"Lemme in lemme in" came Sirius's mock agitated voice from the front door of Potter Manor.

"You want me to freeze to death or somthin'!"

There was some truth to what the best friend of James Potter had said. It was eerily cold for late August and there was a permanent fog in the air. Only skilled aurors knew what this meant, the dementors were on you-know-who's side and that wasn't good. James grabbed the blanket from the bottom of his bed, sprinted to the door and feigning concern, ushered his friend inside wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as he went

"don't go into the light Padfoot!" he exclaimed, his voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"I've missed you Prongs old chum," said Sirius flinging the blanket at James

"how's your Summer been?"

"Oh you know the usual, quiddich,..."

"Thinking of Evans", Sirius finished his sentence.

"No!", said James, casting around for a change of subject.

"Enjoyed your Summer? How is dear old Mrs. Black?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and launched into a rant about his mothers antics over the summer and how Regulas would be leaving Hogwarts after his O.W.L's to join Voldemort's ranks and how dreadfully proud his mother was of her youngest son. James wasn't listening his mind was still on Lily Evans. The one girl he liked thought him an arrogant toe-rag and all the rest of them thought him irresistible. Great! 5 minutes later he put his invisibility cloak in his pocket and climbed into the fireplace. They were meeting Peter and Remus in Diagon Alley. James went first, He grabbed a handful of the sand-like substance stepped into the fire and said loudly and clearly

"Diagon Alley!"

The effect was immediate he felt as though he was going to throw up he was spinning ridiculously fast and it felt as though he was being twisted, after about a minute he was thrown out of the fire place beside the entrance to the wizarding street. After about 10 seconds Sirius appeared grinning.

"You gotta love this street."

Crowds of excited schoolchildren were walking around in groups getting the things they needed for the new year in Hogwarts. Other than the students the street was noticeably more subdued. Only the previous week, Fabian and Gideon Prewett had died fighting Voldemort. James's parents were aurors so this scared James and he didn't like talking about it. James and Sirius smiled broadly as Remus and Peter walked over to them. The four immediately walked to Florean Fortescues ice-cream parlour without verbal agreement. As they lounged outside with their choco- nut sundaes three fellow gryffindors passed by. One third year, one fifth year and one sixth year. Isobel Elberson, Louise Hunter and Caroline Brady were the three Gryffindor chasers so they walked up to James.

"Congratulations on getting the captain gig Potter", said Caroline, the sixth year.

"Well what can I say, it's not like I didn't deserve it", said James jokingly. He then turned his attention to Louise who was in the same year

"Evans isn't with you?", he said trying and failing to sound as though he didn't really care. The three girls giggled and Isobel gave him a knowing look before Louise said

"she told me she'll be here some time this week."

As they walked away Isobel called back "sorry we couldn't be of more romantic help"and the three girls subsided into giggles again.

James said "erm... Wanna meet back here tomorrow?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and Peter smiled sheepishly.

"Don't you think stalking her at Hogwarts is enough mate? said Sirius.

"No" replied James as he started to daydream about him and Lily.

"It was a rhetorical question dungbrain" said Sirius in mock frustration but James wasn't listening so it only earned a loud "ha" of laughter from Peter.

They walked up and down Diagon Alley for longer than necessary as James's 'legs were sore'. This did not fool the rest of the Marauders for a minute but they decided no to peruse the subject. The got all their books and then stood transfixed at the window of quality Quiddich supplies where the brand new cleansweep 5 was on display for about 15 minutes before spending another hour inside. It took a lot of self control for James not to spend his life savings on the new cleensweep but he remembered that his nimbus 1000 was almost as good and he still had to buy new robes. I mean how could he be the coolness bomb that was James Potter with robes 4 inches too short! When the Marauders entered Madame Malkins they heard the unmistakable voices of Severus Snape with his big friends Rodolphus Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy.

"You still in love with the mudblood Evans, Snape?" came the cold drawl of Lucius Malfoy's voice from behind a rack of dress robes.

"A lot has changed since you left Hogwarts, Malfoy, I was young and stupid, I shouldn't have even conversed with filth like that" came Snape's voice.

"You may want to wash your hair because I for one cannot live with filth like that"said Sirius so sarcastically that it caused Lestrange to aim a hex at him.

Sirius ducked and James hit him with a full body bind. Remus, Sirius and Peter took on Malfoy and James was left with Snape. He decided that he would teach snivellus a lesson for insulting Evans, he sent a non-verbal full body bind at him, Snape wasn't expecting James to be up to non-verbal level so he didn't expect it and the full body bind hit him squarely in the chest. He slumped to the floor hidden from the front by the rack. This wasn't good enough for James so he took a step closer, sharply tapped Snape on the top of the head and muttered a disillusionment charm. As though he was burning like a candle invisibility took him from the top down. It would be a while before his cronies found him in this state, James thought to himself. With a grim smile James hit Malfoy from behind with "levicorpus!"

Lucius was hoisted into the air by his ankle. They heard shuffling movements from the stairs in the back of the shop. In the shock of the moment, peter had transformed into a rat and was clawing his way up sirius's leg, much to the annoyance of Sirius who was trying to beat him of with what were presumably a pair of Madam Malkin's own scissors. Remus walked over and was trying to prise the scissors out of Sirius's grip. he succeeded and grabbed the scissors, to any other persons view however it looked as though Remus was trying to stab Sirius. Unfortunately for the Marauders, Madam Malkin came into view at this presise moment with a large pile of black robes in her hand. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. Lestranges body was spread out an the floor, Malfoy was hanging in the air by his ankle and Remus was poised to stab Sirius as a rat climbed up Sirius's leg.

"Out, out all of you! NOW!" she screamed in a shrill voice "and I don't want you to see you step in this shop for a very long time!" She shouted after them but they had already mixed themselves into the throng of shoppers at this stage.

James had made the rest of the Marauders stay in Diagon Alley until the shop assistants started telling them to leave the shops as they really did need to get home to their families soon. They were all staying at Potter manor that night.

"How am I supposed to get robes now?" James complained as they queued for the fireplace.

"Only one way in there" smiled Sirius mischievously.

"Peter'll have to get them for you."

That's how 4 sixteen year old wizards spent their Saturday evening struggling with a tape measure and jotting down various lengths on a piece of paper for Peter. The next day they headed to Diagon Alley again. They had to wait for ages beside James as an obsessive girl named Enya was badgering them for his whereabouts. James was crouched in a nearby doorway with his invisibility cloak over him as she was asking them to ask him out for her. He never got to find out as she walked away at that moment complaining loudly about how unfair her life was. She was an Irish blonde with wavy hair, hazel eyes and seemed to be permanently wearing a pout. Most of the girls in her year completely hated her and her rolled skirt. She was a hufflepuff and had ambitions for a career in opera singing. The reason everyone knew this is that she would stand up at the end of dinner every and sing some celestna warbeck. That is the reason that all students now attended dinner earlier than they needed to.

"We gave her your address" spluttered Sirius through raucous laughter.

The Madam Malkin operation went off without a hitch and soon James had brand new Hogwarts robes. After their success they stopped off at Florean Fortescues ice-cream parlour. The each got their favourite choco-nut sundae but in a cone so that that could gaze longingly at the new quality quiddich supplies display of the chudley cannons.

"Hey James" called Louise from somewhere behind him.

He did an awkward pivot on his heels to face the girl. She winked at him. Standing beside her was a very irritated looking Lily Evans.

"Lovely day isn't it! Heh heh" said James awkwardly accidentally dropping his cone on her foot.

"Would've been nicer without you turning up" said Lily coldly. She turned on her heel and walked down the street.

"Go out with me!" he shouted lamely after her.

She kept walking and pretended not to hear. Inside this irritated her beyond what her friends knew. She thought he only wanted her because she was the only girl not willing to fling herself at him. She left Diagon Alley straight away. James took one look at his friends awkward faces and said "so back to mine then?"

He'd rather not have that embarrassing moment relived through talking about it. The rest of the week went by in a blur of Quiddich, every flavour beans challenges and food.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys could just take 5 seconds to review please do! It would make my day :-)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey to Hogwarts

**A/N: Please review I really want to know what you think so far and which characters you like. I really love reviews! If you like it review if you don't review as well!- proudtobeapotterhead Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. I am not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

James walked into kings cross station with his three best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They got there extra early because James 'wanted to watch the muggles'. Even though this was not his real reason for being there he still found the muggle gadgets fascinating.

He even saw someone playing music on this a sheet of plastic. They had though this was a rather complicated charm but when they asked her about Hogwarts she walked away so quickly that they knew she was a muggle. They were forced to go to to platform 9 3/4 after that because of all the strange looks they were receiving.

They leaned nonchalantly one by one against the wall that separated platform 9 and platform 10. The change was unreal from muggle to magical. They would've been stunned if they had been visiting for the first time. On the muggle side there was business people, wearing dark clothing a no one was stopping to chat. There was modern trains and not many children. On the magical side however, there was a magnificent red steam train and excited children in multicoloured clothes chatting excitedly to one another about their summers. There were piled if trunks with owls and toads and little first years chatting nervously to their parents. As the Marauders passed a group of first years chatting excitedly, James couldn't help but smile when he heard a first year exclaim "That's James Potter! Head of the Marauders! They're famous at Hogwarts!"

Ah yes their legacy would live on long after they left that school. They hopped on board the Hogwarts express and walked down the train looking for a free compartment. The only free one that they could see was way down the back of the train beside the prefects carriage.

"Lily is a prefect" James thought triumphantly. They settled into their compartment and started a loud game of exploding snap. Sirius got half an eyebrow singed off in a game against Remus.

"Put it back!" screamed Sirius with mock panic.

"Can't" laughed Remus

"my wand is at the bottom of my trunk."

James lazily flicked his wand in the general direction of Sirius and re-grew his eyebrow.

"My hero!" said Sirius in a high-pitched voice. Lily entered the compartment.

"Honestly, in your o.w.l year could you please have some respect for other people on this train!"

The train lurched into motion as James got up to go over to Lily. He spilled his pumpkin juice on top of her. She sighed and left the carriage. Enya walked in. She was wearing very revealing muggle clothing. A very low cut top that finished just below her bra and knicker shorts.

"Hey", she said directly to James.

"Hello" he said rather too unenthusiastically.

"You don't have to say 'Lumos Maxima to turn me on", she said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I'll sing a special song for you tonight after the feast so the whole school can hear! See ya" she said, and took care to sway her hips as she walked out in what looked to James like a penguin imitation.

This was too much for Sirius who collapsed on his seat in a fit of laughter that caused him to shake uncontrollably. Remus had his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter and Peter didn't know what was so funny. James threw on his invisibility cloak and went out into the corridor to get away from his mocking friends. As he closed the compartment door he saw that Enya had her ear pressed up against the wall and was probably listening for her name. 'Creepy', he thought to himself 'is that what he himself did to Lily?'. He took his cloak off when no one was around he took off the cloak and wandered down the train. He regretted his decision almost immediately.

"You're going to regret what you did to us Potter", came the voice of Severus Snape from behind him. He was with Lestrange. They both aimed hexes at him simultaneously. With an almost lazy flick of his wand, he blocked the hexes. But he wasn't backed up and on the second round of jinxes he accidentally let one through.

"Rictusempra", Snape had shouted triumphantly. This had caused James to double over in laughter as he struggled to shout the counter curse.

"Cruc...", began Snape

"Expelliarmus", shouted James. Did Lestrange just try to torture him? He turned his wand to Severus

"Levicorpus!"

Lily was behind him.

"Expelliarmus" she said slowly and calmly.

"We don't need your help mudblood" said Lestrange. Snape got up and left with Lestrange being careful not to look up at Lily. Lily fought back visible tears and walked the other way.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for reading my so far! I want to give a big shout out to WeasleysGroupie, Seamusfinnigan101, Quirkista, thepotatolover, Jessica, Emily, Carl, PottyforPotter and Isobel! Your reviews mean so much to me! Keep reading! - Proudtobeapotterhead xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Awkward Carriage Ride

**A.N: Please review! Tell me what you like and tell me what you don't. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Read Weasley wins this round by WeasleysGroupie. Siriusly (get it? Sirius - Serious) Read it!**

* * *

The journey up the castle was more awkward than words can properly express. The Marauders had managed to get into the same compartment as Lily and her friends Cara and Louise. But there was also a first year who had solemnly shook hands with them all on entry and formally introduced herself, "the names Aoife, spiffing night, I'm jolly well excited."

At the last minute when their carriage was full and about to be pulled up to the castle by itself, Enya entered.

"This carriage is full, sorry", said James who sounded anything but sorry.

"I noticed", she said with a hair flick and a glare at Lily and promptly sat on James lap.

Lily looked on with disgust and Sirius had subsided into silent laughter once again. Other than that it was painfully silent apart from the

"are you a parking ticket 'cause you got fine written all over you" that Enya had said when she walked in. No one understood this apart from Lily but nobody could be bothered to ask what she meant.

"Has she got a bony butt James", said Cara. When Lily gave her a 'you-can't-just-say-that-to-someone' look she just said

"I can't see what's wrong, my friend Rachel has an extremely bony butt, but it's just one cheek."

She looked thoughtfully out the window while Enya gave an extremely high pitched "heh heh". After that the journey was painfully silent. James was left to his own thoughts of "Oh God I doubt if Rachel has this bony a butt". Lily was glaring at him.

"5 points from Gryffindor", she said rather suddenly.

"What for?", said Remus rather conversationally.

"An unprovoked attack"

"we've just been sitting here in silence" said Sirius for once in actual frustration.

"Yes, well you can thank James"

"James?"

"Slytherins on the train."

"Oh?"

"yeah tried to jinx me"

"deserved it then"

"yup"

Silence again. Lily was still glaring but this time at Enya who was glaring fiercely back.

"If looks could kill", muttered Sirius so that only James could hear him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry about how ridiculously short that chapter was. Please review! I'd love to hear from you! -Proudtobeapotterhead xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rejection

**AN:/ thanks for the continued support guys. Sorry about the length of that last chapter. I hope you like it so far. Tell me what you think of my characters and plot please! I really need reviews! Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. Rowling**

* * *

When the carriage stopped and they all got out James practically ran away. But he looked as though he had something wrong with his legs because they had gone slightly numb after the carriage ride.

Up the stone stone steps and into the castle. Hogwarts was always there to welcome them home. It was extremely cold outside and the eerie mist was still there. Inside the castle was warm and welcoming. There was a crush of students trying to get into the great hall. The sorting would begin shortly. The marauders took their usual seats at Gryffindor table.

Mcgonnagal got up and placed the tattered old sorting hat on the three legged stool.

"We can't have been that small!", whispered James as Filch led the terrified looking first years up the hall.

They cheered loudly as the girl from the carriage ride joined Gryffindor table (just fabulous to meet you all! Truly magnificent! She had exclaimed to anyone and everyone). Enya kept waving at James all through the meal. It really creeped him out. The food was completely wonderful. All the students piled their plates high with comfort food. After an amazing desert, Dumbledore got up. The room went silent.

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Once again Filch has asked me to tell you that the forbidden forest is off limits and that students are not permitted to go off the school grounds." His gaze lingered on the marauders.

"First years there will be an assembly for you tomorrow where you will be given your timetables. There is 2 new staff appointments this year. Can you please welcome professor McDonnell, who will be taking to post of Muggle Studies teacher. Also put your hands together for professor O'Brian who will be filling the post of defence against the dark arts teacher. The first Hogsmeade weekend will take place on the 10th of September. Signed permission forms must be shown to Mr. Filch before you go. That is all. You may go to bed or continue to indulge in the fabulous food."

James saw Lily get up to leave and felt now would be as good a time as ever

"Evans! Oi Evans!", he called.

She pretended not to hear him.

Enya stood up on her seat. 'Oh no', he thought.

"This is for James", she said and winked at him.

_"The night we met I knew I needed you so _

_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go _

_So won't you say you love me? _

_I'll make you so proud of me _

_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go" _

"Evans! Listen to me!"

_"So won't you, please?_

_Be my, be my baby _

_Be my little baby _

_My one and only baby _

_Say you'll be my darlin' _

_Be my, be my baby _

_Be my baby now _

_My one and only baby _

_Whoa oh oh oh" _

"Sornus" he said as he pressed his wand to his throat.

_"I'll make you happy, _

_baby, just wait and see _

_For every kiss you give me, _

_I'll give you three _

_Oh, since the day I saw you, _

_I have been..." _

"I, JAMES POTTER ASK YOU LILY EVANS TO ACCOMPANY ME ON THE NEXT HOGSMEADE WEEKEND!"

The whole hall went silent and turned to stare at either James or Lily. Enya burst into loud tears and ran out of the hall. Nobody followed her.

"James Potter, you are the most arrogant idiot I've ever, ever met. You have no class. I wouldn't go out with you if you paid me. Just get that into you huge head", with that Lily Evans left the hall.

Sirius pushed his way through the throng of people that now surrounded James.

"That must've hurt", he muttered in his ear.

"More than you can imagine", James whispered back.

* * *

**AN:/ Hey guys hope you liked that. Enya's song is marked in italics. Enya's song was 'Be my Baby' by the Ronettes. Please review! I'd love to hear from you! Just take 5 seconds to review. Please! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5 - a normal human being

**AN:/ Hello Again. Please review! Please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

James walked through the portrait hole and scanned the room for Lily. He saw her in the corner with Cara and Louise. They stopped talking abruptly when he approached and Lily glared on the other direction.

"Could I please talk to Lily, alone", he said to Cara and Louise.

They got up and Louise went over to talk to Sirius. The hole common room turned to stare at James and Lily as everyone had seen the drama in the great hall.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry about what happened in the great hall. It won't happen again."

With that he went up to Gryffindor tower and lay on his bed with his clothes still on.

* * *

Now Lily felt really bad. She admitted to herself that she had been harsh but she didn't think it would crush him this badly. He apologised like a normal human being. Mabye she was being blinded by Severus's hate for the good-looking quiddich star.

* * *

"What are you going to do mate?"Said Sirius over breakfast the next morning.

"Dunno" replied James.

Louise walked into the hall and quickly scanned it. She walked quickly over to the two boys.

"Look mate, I'll make this quick. We wanted you to know that all us girls are rooting for you but Lily says she just wishes you'd deflate you head a bit. So stop asking her out publicly. For Merlin's sake please!"

"Thanks said James with no enthusiasm. Sirius stared after her. James saw this and smiled.

"Ask her out! I can't stand the constant staring at her. If it was me I'd be creeped. You're doing an Enya on it!" ('Enya' had become a new slang word in the everyday language of the Marauders that meant creepy/stalkerish.)

* * *

An owl tapped on the window of the girls dormitory at ten o'clock on Saturday morning. Lily got up, crossed the room and opened the window for the unfamiliar barn owl. Tied to its leg was a letter with an ornamental Lily on it. In the centre were the initials L.E. in slanted writing. Who could have sent her this? She opened it to find more of the beautiful writing on blue note paper. Blue was Lily's favourite colour. She crossed her legs and read on the end of her bed.

Dear Lily, I would like to say once again how sorry I am for the first night of term. I'm sorry for being such an idiot. Please give me a chance. Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. Meet me at ten o'clock outside the great hall. If you don't come I'll stop pestering you.

Forever yours,

James.

Louise and Cara came and read the note over her shoulder.

"Go!", They exclaimed at the same time.

"I might, she said firmly.

In her mind she decided that she would give him a chance. Maybe he didn't just want her because she was the only one that didn't want him... After all if that was the reason then he would have asked her out in public again. And it was touching to receive the note. She would give him a chance, but if he started being a pain she would probably go crazy again.

"I have a problem, said Louise from the next bed.

"What?", asked Cara

"A Sirius problem", she said with a smile, "I really like him. Would it be weird if I asked him out?"

"No, go for it!", exclaimed Lily.

When Alice came back from her date with Frank they filled her in.

"Well, that's two people I have to dress for tomorrow!", she said with a grin. Alice was the most fashionable of the group and usually dressed them all up for special occasions. The girls talked for hours. In fact they only went to bed at 4 in the morning.

* * *

**AN:/ Hi! Thanks for reading! Please take 5 seconds to post a quick review it would mean a lot to me :-) Thanks to WeasleysGroupie, Seamusfinnigan101, LightHowl8048, CarolsStalker and PatronusIsaMockingjay3. I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Geez Louise

**AN:/ Hello again. Sorry about how bad that last chapter was. Please review!**

* * *

"Up,up!", screamed Louise as she attempted to shake Lily awake.

"Aguamenti", she said.

Water rushed from Louise's wand tip and soaked Lily.

"Geez Louise, what's your problem?"

"It's eleven o'clock Lily!"

"So?"

"So you were supposed to meet James an hour ago!"

"Crap!", exclaimed Lily as she jumped out of bed.

She quickly grabbed yesterday's jeans and red pullover hoodie and ran to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and ran down to the great hall with Louise, Alice and Cara. There was no sign of James or any of the Marauders.

"Must've gone without me", Lily muttered as she grabbed a stack of toast from the nearest table.

The four girls ate a very quick breakfast and went straight to Hogsmeade. Alice did all their make-up and hair using a bag they didn't even notice she brought. When they got to Hogsmeade, they started to search the shops. No sign of them in Zonkos or anywhere. Where were they? After an hour of searching with no results there was only one place left, Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop.

"I highly doubt...", started Lily as she turned the ornate doorknob.

Her mouth feel open at the sight that greeted her inside the tiny tea shop and she ran away.

"What's the prob...", began Louise as she stepped into the tea shop behind Lily.

In a corner of the tea shop Enya was kneeling on James's lap kissing him. The three girls ran straight back up to the castle after Lily. Louise arrived up to the portrait hole first. She puffed the password and found Lily on her bed in the girls dormitory.

"Geez Louise, why was I so stupid", she said. Her voice was muffled because her pillow was on her head.

* * *

**AN:/ Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter was so ridiculously short. Please review! Thanks so much to hufflepuffloveforever.x and Seamusfinnigan101. I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Very Loud Break-up

**AN:/ Hello there. Thanks for reading! review! please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sirius walked up the lane to Madam Pudifoots to try and find his best friend James. Lily ran past him with tears in her eyes. 'Weird', he thought. Then Louise came with a concerned look on her face. Sirius waved.

"Later, serious problem, if you pardon the pun", she said and gestured to the place where Lily had from disappeared moments before.

Sirius smiled after her. Then Cara and Alice came running down the narrow path. What was going on? Sirius realised at once when he entered the tea shop. He dragged James away from a very pouty Enya and brought him up to the castle.

"She was crying? Really?"

"Yup. You've messed it up pretty bad this time mate."

"Oh God, I thought she wasn't going to show."

"Well you thought wrong. What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to break up with her then", said James absent mindedly running a finger through his light brown hair.

"That's going to be a serious problem"

That overused joke always got a laugh from the Marauders but not today. It was going to be a difficult task getting rid of Enya and James knew it.

At dinner Enya came over and sat beside James. She was really irritating. Sirius had to keep going to the bathroom to laugh. Remus just looked on disapprovingly while Peter was going very red in the corner.

After dinner, Madam Pomfery walked briskly over to question Sirius on a possible bladder problem. Enya got up to start singing. James left quickly and waited outside. He had the break-up planned in his head. It wouldn't be public because everyone would have already left due to Enya's singing.

Enya came out and leaned in to kiss him. He stepped away.

"Umm, I, uh, I don't think that, uh we should be, uh, you know"

"What?"

"Umm, I don't really want to go out with you anymore"

Enya ran away sobbing loudly.

Next morning James felt a lot better. His break-up hadn't gone exactly to plan but hey it had worked. She had gotten the message. He was free. He chomped into a slice of toast happily thinking of this. Enya walked in. She was very happy about something.

"Well she got over you fast", said Sirius.

He was wrong. She walked right up to James and kissed him on the lips then walked straight back out of the hall again.

"What?", he said to Sirius who was laughing again.

"What are you going to do now?", he said

"Umm", he was still in shock. This went on for two whole weeks. She was refusing to let him break up with her. Sirius was spending lots of time with Louise. His best friends problem finally gave him time to ask her out. They were very similar. She really enjoyed his pick-up lines (Are you using the confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?). One day in the library when Enya walked up to him again, James finally had had enough. When she walk over he completely exploded.

"Oh Merlin just leave me alone! I don't like you at all! You're weird, very weird! Weird clothes, weird personality, weird voice. You want to know why I think you're so weird? You're fake. You're as fake as it comes. No one likes it so just stop. Be yourself and you might get some actual friends."

She ran away, this time there was no fake sobs, she was really upset and James knew it. The librarian was beside him.

"Detention Potter"

* * *

**AN:/ Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
